


better together

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: lucifer and chloe make breakfast together. also, chloe loves to watch him cook.





	better together

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! part 3, this time they're cooking together and i swear i tried, i'm not completely happy with how this one turned out but hey, it's all about practice. i hope you enjoy and please let me know if did, i have no beta and english isn't my native language so i'm sorry for any mistakes <3

Chloe knew one of Lucifer's many talents was cooking, he made food like he did everything else, with passion and joy with a dash of pure perfection thrown into the mix. She loved watching him cook, the way his experts and long fingers moved, his lean body moving around effortlessly while he friend something and moved to chop some vegetables next, never losing control and looking extremely handsome as he did so.

Today was one of those days, he stood in the middle of the kitchen, contemplating what to make for breakfast as she watched from the entrance how his eyes moved from one ingredient to the other, it was a privilege to see him like this, relaxed and excited at the prospect of making food for them both.

"Breakfast...are pancakes okay?" He asked after a few minutes, he turned to look at her and she nodded affirmatively, he rewarded her with a smile and started moving around to get the ingredients, a bowl and a pan, he set everything and started mixing the ingredients. She came closer, watching him work and whip everything together. 

"Do you want help?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his confused expression.

"As much as I love having you by my side, I can do this, The Devil is an excellent chef, even my pancakes taste divine." He said jokingly, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"I never said you couldn't, I enjoy watching you cook, I just want to help." She added and after a few seconds, he nodded and left the pancake mix for her to finish as he went to look for toppings and fruit. 

After a few minutes, they worked together in unison, no words were needed while they cooked, he made coffee while she busted out some oranges to make enough juice for both, he took out some smaller bowls from the cupboard, filling them with strawberries, blueberries, slices of banana and the last one with raspberries. 

She grabbed a bottle of maple syrup from his fridge and took a bite of an apple while she finished, once the pancakes were ready the set everything on the table, the steaming mugs of coffe next to their glasses of orange juice, a stack of pancakes in each of their plates and endless fruit to eat them with, at some point he even fried some bacon to add to her delight, it was a breakfast feast and soon they were both eating and laughing at some story Lucifer told her. 

Soon, they were finished, nothing left on the bowls or tray, the pancakes long gone and a content smile settled on her face, morning like these, cooking and having breakfast with the Devil were worth all heir struggles and all the time it took to get to that point. 

She smiled as they washed and put away the dishes in unison, she noticed the smile that also ghosted his lips, she liked seeing him happy, in the moments where he wasn't plagued by nightmares or flashbacks from his forced time back in hell, she lived for the moments of pure joy on his expression and his posture. 

"So, did you enjoy it?" He asked as they went back to their bedroom, prepared to take a shower and get ready for work. 

"I loved it." She assured him and moved closer, placing a hand in his chest, close to his heart and the other one at the back of his neck. "Thank you, Lucifer." She whispered and pulled him down to catch his lips in a kiss full of gratitude, her own lips dancing against his in perfect harmony, just like they were cooking, everything they did together seemed like a match made in heaven, she could imagine his snort at her saying that, so she kept the thought to herself, focusing on letting him know how grateful and happy she felt through a kiss. 

Their lips parted and he looked down with a soft glint on his eyes, a smile that reached his lips and blushed cheeks. "Guess we do make a good team after all, don't we?" He repeated her own words and she laughed, nodding vehemently.

"Indeed, and I know another place where we could make the perfect team." She wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bathroom, where under the steady spray of warm water and his hands moving down her body, she confirmed what was always there, everything they did, it was much better when they did it together.


End file.
